My Apologies
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: YukiShuichi Sometimes an apology is hard to form in spoken words, and apologizing to you makes it all the harder Shuichi.. Yaoi: Lemon, one-shot


Yuki shut his laptop with a sigh. He pulled out his lighter and with a soft 'click' of it he lit a cigarette that had been sitting in his mouth.

He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts went to the brat. He groaned, by now Shuichi was either in the park moping and deciding when to sneak back in or at Hiro's house crying. He turned his head to the clock.

10:30.

He sighed and got up, walking over and grabbing his jacket on his way out the door.

--

Shuichi sniffled in the cold night air. He was sitting on the park bench with his knees pressed against his chest as his head lay on his knees, and his arms draped around his legs.

I should have brought a jacket... The thought crossed his mind as the light flickered above him

Shuichi sighed as let his knees slip before he stood up on the bench and stretched. He'd have to go back to the apartment sooner or later... Hiro seemed to get frustrated whenever he went to him so he decided to not bother his friend with his problems this time, after all- it's not like Yuki actually kicked him out this time...

"Brat."

"Hu- YUKI!" Shuichi shouted at hearing his lover's voice and he trotted over to him and gave him a hug before getting shaken off.

Yuki sighed and draped his jacket over Shuichi's shoulders, "Stupid- wear a jacket."

Shuichi grinned as he snuggled into the jacket wrapped around him and breathed in Yuki's cologne. He looked up to see that Yuki was already heading back to the apartment so he quickly hurried to Yuki's side- pink hair bobbing in the process.

"Yuki?" Shuichi looked up at Yuki.

"Hm?" Yuki curtly replied as he lit a cigarette and they walked into their house.

Shuichi smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss Yuki on the cheek, "I love you."

Yuki grunted as he walked over to his office, leaving Shuichi in the living room, "Hang up my jacket brat."

Shuichi nodded and did as he was told- not wanting to piss Yuki off for the second time that night.

He turned on the tv for a bit which ended up on him watching a 2 hour documentary on Nittle Grasper as he hummed along with each of the songs, he would have sang if it weren't for the fact that he was worried that Yuki would get angry at the noise.

As the documentary finished Shuichi got up and walked over to the pantry grabbing out some strawberry pocky which he happily munched on as he searched in the fridge for something.

His eyes fell on one of Yuki's beers in the back and he grabbed it before walking over to the office and knocking gently on the door before cracking it open slightly to see Yuki tapping away on the keys of his laptop.

It didn't surprise Shuichi and he didn't let it bother him that Yuki didn't notice him so he quietly walked in and left the door cracked open, "Yuki?"

Yuki sighed, "Hm?"

Shuichi walked over precariously wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck and holding the beer up for him, "Thirsty?"

Yuki took the beer but instead of drinking it he just set it down on the table as he grabbed Shuichi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, revolving his chair around so he was facing the pink haired singer.

Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and climbed into the seat with him-straddling the writer's hips in the process.

Yuki kept one of his hands at the back of Shuichi's neck as the other one trailed down his back, sending static shocks of pleasure throughout him as he moaned into the kiss and attempted to pull their bodies closer together.

Yuki's hand trailed down to cup Shuichi's ass as he stood up and kept the singer pinned to him. He managed to make it to their room where he let Shuichi fall on the bed before climbing up to nibble gently on his neck, careful not to leave hickeys because of the last time when K had bitched at him and ended up breaking down the door.

Shuichi gasped as he pulled Yuki's hair softly to direct him into another kiss. Yuki moved his knee between Shuichi's legs and massaged him- gently rocking against the growing erection as his hands snaked under one of Shuichi's many black shirts that barely covered the runt's chest up let alone the rest of his abdomen.

Shuichi moaned and bucked against Yuki as he started to undo the buttons on Yuki's shirt and then unbuckling his belt and slipping his pants down a little.

Yuki smiled as he pulled away to take off his clothes before yanking Shuichi's shirt up over his head and pulling down his pants and boxers.

Yuki put three of his fingers in Shuichi's face which the singer gladly took into his mouth as he sucked on them and rolled them around with his tongue, making sure they were all thoroughly coated with his saliva before Yuki pulled them away and began kissing him again, moving his fingers to Shuichi's entrance where two were easily slipped in and after a few minutes the third was added.

As Yuki pulled away from the kiss his free hand started to fondle Shuichi's balls. Making the pink haired teen cry out and beg him to stop teasing.

Yuki smiled as he licked up Shuichi's cock before taking it into his mouth and deep throating it with ease. He started to bob his head, raking his teeth along Shuichi's length each time he pulled up.

Shuichi cried as Yuki hit his prostate and he came into the novelist's mouth.

Yuki smiled and kissed the singer who weakly wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck as the blonde pressed into him and pinned Shuichi's legs to his chest.

Shuichi moaned softly as he felt Yuki press into him slowly before pulling out and ramming in at full force.

It didn't take long for a rhythm to be set with Yuki pounding into Shuichi and the singer pressing back into him.

Yuki leaned down and passionately kissed Shuichi as he continued to fuck the singer into the mattress; as they pulled apart Shuichi cried out his lover's name as he came all over their chests. His euphoria only magnified as he felt Yuki's seed coat his insides.

Yuki pulled out, breathing heavily as he looked down at the smiling teen. He leaned down and kissed him again, slower and softer this time as if giving an apology for always being so cruel to Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled slightly into the kiss as he clung to Yuki for a while before snuggling into him to go to sleep, knowing that the novelist would most likely push him away after a while.

Yuki sighed. Their relationship was gravitational, as if two heavenly bodies were being pulled to each other, unable to escape each other's presence and unable to continue going on without it. As he watched the singer sleep he turned over to the night stand and opened up the drawer, pulling out a small box which he opened to reveal a ring. He set it on the table as he went to take a shower before going back to working on meeting his deadline.

Gravitation  
Noun  
1- A force manifested by acceleration toward each other of two free material particles or bodies or of radiant-energy quanta  
2-The action or process of gravitating


End file.
